O Jeito De Ser
by Lady Athena-chan
Summary: Não há o que esperar de cada mundo para onde Mokona os leva em busca das memórias de Sakura. O que pode acontecer, então, quando um dos membros passa a correr um real risco de vida? Como Yuuko já havia adiantado, nada nesta jornada é coincidência.
1. Chapter 1

**TSUBASA RESERVOIR CHRONICLE**

**FIC: O Jeito de Ser**

**PAIRING: Kurogane x Fye (principal) / Syaoran x Sakura / (others )**

**SINOPSE: Não há o que esperar de cada mundo para onde Mokona os leva em busca das memórias de Sakura. O que pode acontecer, então, quando um dos membros passa a correr um real risco de vida? Como Yuuko já havia adiantado, nada nesta jornada é coincidência.**

**CAPÍTULO 1- ENCLAUSURADOS**

- Mokona Modoki não pode mais esperar... PUU!

Já não era mais como na primeira vez. A sensação de estar sendo sugado para dentro do estômago daquele bichinho (ou Manjuu como Kurogane insistia em apelidá-lo) não causava mais espanto, frio na barriga ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Havia se tornado rotina, estavam naquela jornada há muito mais tempo do que qualquer um poderia ter previsto, e isso levando em conta que simplesmente não era possível saber quantos dias ou meses passaram-se desde que eles se conheceram, segundo Yuuko, num encontro inevitável. Recuperar as memórias de Sakura, todas representadas por pequenas e graciosas penas, não era mais apenas a missão de Syaoran, mas o provável destino de todos eles.

Fosse como fosse, estavam rumo á outro mundo novamente, depois de cerca de vinte penas encontradas. A princesa progredia excepcionalmente bem, lembrava-se de toda sua infância, de seu pai, seu irmão e o sacerdote, seu castelo, mas faltavam-lhe pedaços, momentos importantes que talvez por terem sido guardados especialmente em sua memória, teriam de ser recuperados individualmente. Em contraponto, era visível na garota sua decepção por não lembrar-se de alguém que lhe fazia muito feliz. Seus esforços para descobrir quem era aquela pessoa, que pelo menos sabia ser um menino, drenava muito de sua vivacidade e a fazia murchar como uma flor sem água. Agora que ela já se lembrava de praticamente tudo que era necessário sobre sua vida, nada mais importava a não ser aquele garoto de quem ela não conseguia recordar. E esta situação estava acabando com a felicidade não só de Sakura, mas também da pessoa que sem que ela soubesse, era o misterioso rapaz de sua memória.

Quando a paz momentânea da viagem entre dimensões deu lugar á um vertiginoso rodopio, Kurogane sabia que estavam prestes à aterrisar num lugar totalmente novo. E num piscar de olhos Mokona já estava nos braços de Fye, Sakura e Syaoran olhavam o lugar que se exibia para eles, da mesma forma como ele próprio fazia agora. As quatro expressões eram de atordoamento, não era possível que estivessem no lugar certo.

- Mas...- balbuciou Fye, que por raras vezes como aquela não matinha um sorriso etéreo no rosto- Como... como vamos... sair daqui?

- Mokona não errou o caminho!- bradou o bichinho, fazendo cara de pertinência.

Sakura já tinha um braço entrelaçado com o de Syaoran, e este parecia sem reação.

- Não, nós sabemos que você não errou.- disse o mago, voltando à sua maneira de ser- Só não entendo... o que aconteceu...

Bem, de certo Fye partilhava sua perplexidade com cada um deles. Como poderiam ter ido parar numa sala pequena, de paredes escuras, sem saída visível, sem janela, sem absolutamente nada?

- Mokona- por fim Syaoran saiu do breve momento estático- Não temos como ir para outro mundo, ou apenas sair desta sala usando seu poder?

De repente o bichinho era o centro das atenções.

- Não...

- HEIN! Como assim não?- era a vez de Kurogane sair do torpor, agora vermelho de nervosismo. Aquela coisa só podia estar de gozação.

- Não consigo... sentir meu poder... é como se este lugar o tivesse filtrado...- Mokona agora não demonstrava nada além de assombro. Se aquilo era verdade, então nunca havia acontecido antes com ele. O Manjuu branco subiu até o vão entre o pescoço e o ombro de Fye e ali se agarrou. Algo definitivamente não estava certo, mas não era sua culpa.

Kurogane então pôs-se a caminhar ao redor da sala, as mãos espalmadas pela parede, enquanto seus olhos procuravam por algum sinal do que pudesse ser uma saída. E os olhos de Sakura acompanhavam milímetro á milímetro observado pelo exímio espadachim.

- Sente alguma coisa, Kurogane-san?- questionou Syaoran, talvez mais preocupado com a reação de Sakura.

- Hum...- ele apenas pronunciou, voltando toda sua atenção à qualquer vestígio de energia que pudesse estar bloqueando o local. Após completar a volta, ele respondeu sériamente- Nada. Nada que eu possa ser capaz de sentir, pelo menos.

- Este é o tipo de situação em que não há nada a ser feito ne?- disse Fye simplesmente. E embora ele não estivesse de todo errado, Kurogane não deixou passar.

- Sente-se aí e espere então! Espere até que apareça alguém e te leve! Se é só isso o que você sabe fazer!

Isso não desfez a expressão no rosto de Fye, é claro. Como se ele já não estivesse acostumado com isso.

- Mas... Kurogane-san, realmente... não há janelas aqui, não há nada... não sei nem como podemos enxergar uns aos outros...- observou Syaoran.

- Syaoran-kun...- a princesa recostou pesadamente a cabeça no ombro do rapaz. Estava exausta. Fye rapidamente retirou seu grosso sobretudo branco e estendeu-o no chão, Syaoran deitando-a sobre a vestimenta do mago. Seria melhor mesmo que ela dormisse enquanto decidiam o que fazer. Aquilo poderia deixá-la mais apreensiva.

Mas os três simplesmente não sabiam como sair da situação em questão.

- Fye-san está certo, afinal. Deve haver uma razão para estarmos aqui. E se há uma razão há alguém. Alguém vai vir nos encontrar... seja isso bom ou ruim.

A expressão de Kurogane parecia ferida em sua determinação. Mas ele não disse nada.

- Hyuu Kuro-pon, dois a um!- exclamou Fye numa extrema falsa inocência. Era claro o quanto aquilo irritava o espadachim. Sem esperar reação, o mago apenas pegou Mokona no colo e sentou-se escorado na parede. O Manjuu também já estava quase caindo no sono. Syaoran também resignou-se a sentar-se próximo à princesa adormecida e observar seu sono profundo. Ele desejava que não tivessem de passar por maiores provações. A frágil garota não merecia tanta maldade que haviam encontrado, tanto perigo... desejava que pudesse procurar por suas penas sem que ela sofresse tanto. Afinal essas eram suas novas lembranças, e ele queria poder proporcionar à ela os melhores momentos. Mas não havia indícios de fim àquela jornada, e quem poderia saber o que ainda os esperava?

Porém Kurogane não estava satisfeito com a idéia de esperar que algo acontecesse. Voltou à andar pelo lugar, decidido á encontrar o que quer que fosse.

- Não há uma fresta sequer... há algo de errado... nós não seríamos capazes de nos ver num lugar totalmente fechado.- comentou ele mais para si mesmo.

- Certamente.- concordou o loiro, acariciando Mokona que já dormia serenamente. Quando o ninja estacou derrotado, com a testa encostada na parede, Fye continuou- Mas isso pode ser proveniente de qualquer coisa Kuro-rin, você iria procurar sua vida inteira.

- Você sente algo?- perguntou Syaoran, agora sentado da mesma forma que o mago.

- Não. Se até mesmo Mokona não sentiu porque teve seus poderes drenados, quem dirá de mim que já não tenho os meus há muito tempo.

A expressão de Fye sofreu uma mudança brusca no momento em que terminou a frase. Em todo este tempo, jamais alguém havia se perguntado se todo o sacrifício, desde o primeiro, estava valendo a pena. O que estavam fazendo era importante sim. Sakura era importante; ela merecia ser ajudada, até porque não pedira para ter seu poder (que por sinal ela nem conhecia) e sua alma roubados, e ainda de maneira tão sarcástica. Cada um deles tivera um motivo para aceitar a condição da Bruxa Dimensional e poderem viajar entre infinitos mundos diferentes, se não fosse assim não haveria necessidade em passar por tudo isso. Mas depois de tanto tempo, em que Kurogane já quase não tinha esperanças de voltar para o Japão de onde veio, e Fye devia estar o mais distante possível do Reino de Celes, apenas Syaoran continuava tendo uma meta a seguir. E era notável que o ninja e o mago já estavam sentindo falta do que tinham deixado para trás. Kurogane foi obrigado a se desfazer da espada com a qual se tornara o homem mais forte de seu mundo. Contudo, em cada mundo por qual passaram isso não fora problema. Ele sempre conseguira uma boa substituição para lutar contra os eventuais oponentes que encontravam. E ele manejava bem qualquer objeto laminado que lembrasse uma espada. A situação de Fye era diferente. Ele tivera que fazer mais uma concessão à Bruxa para que pudessem conseguir um objeto mágico que lhes ajudou muito na recuperação de uma pena de Sakura. Só o que lhe restou foi seu sobretudo branco e felpudo, o que mesmo assim não era prova nenhuma de que ele, de fato, era um mago. Fora isso, ele já não tinha nada que o ligasse à sua magia. E fazia muito mais falta do que um instrumento de luta, uma arma. Ainda que sua agilidade e inteligência fossem admiráveis, não podia fazer muito em se tratando de enfrentar um inimigo. Sua magia era infinitamente maior que sua força física. À esta altura, Fye não conseguia mais disfarçar tão bem sua frustração.

Kurogane já havia se sentado paralelamente aos dois rapazes e Sakura. De cabeça baixa e olhos cerrados, parecia conformado com sua impotência ante a presente situação. O loiro de rosto angelical ainda afagava o Manjuu em seus braços como quem nina um bebê, e Syaoran olhava um ponto fixo no chão, absorto nos mais diversos pensamentos. Foi quando sem perceber uma pergunta escapou de seus lábios antes que pudesse reprimí-la.

- Fye-san, por que você não quer mais voltar ao seu mundo?

O mago não esboçou resposta, nem ao menos demonstrou ter escutado. O mais jovem quis punir-se por tocar num assunto que sem dúvida não era apreciado pelo outro e nem ao menos era de sua conta. Mas de repente ele suspirou alto, e olhou nos olhos de Syaoran com aquela velha conhecida expressão.

- Eu já não tenho muita certeza, Syaoran-kun... mas há uma pessoa que eu não quero encontrar. Não antes de estar preparado, ne.

Sem que ninguém notasse, Kurogane arqueou uma sombrancelha. Então ele tinha... medo de alguém?

- Desculpe minha intromissão, Fye-san... mas eu sempre me perguntei se haveria algo por trás de seu sorriso. Ultimamente venho obtendo a resposta através de suas próprias atitudes.

Fye surpreendeu-se. Syaoran era realmente uma pessoa muito perspicaz e observadora. Ou então ele simplesmente não conseguia mais fingir que tudo estava sempre bem.

- Como eu disse, Syaoran, não quero encontrar esta pessoa antes de estar preparado para isso. Porém nas atuais circunstâncias, eu me pergunto se estarei, algum dia, apto a ficar frente a frente com ela.

- É... alguém que você teme?

- Sim- respondeu simplesmente, meio que encerrando a conversa por ali. O garoto, provando mais uma vez sua perspicácia, não insistiu com mais perguntas.

- Por que você teme esta pessoa?- perguntou Kurogane como se falasse dormindo.

Fye e Syaoran olharam-no instantaneamente.

- Você gosta de fingir que está dormindo para ouvir a conversa alheia, Kuro-tan?- devolveu divertidamente o loiro.

- Se você achou que eu dormiria neste lugar sem saber onde estamos e por quê, se enganou redondamente.- respondeu o ninja, sem mover mais que alguns músculos faciais.

Fye ficou apenas o encarando. Sentindo isso, Kurogane levantou a cabeça e o olhou também.

- Vai responder minha pergunta?

- Ah, sim, prefiro falar com quem olha para mim.

- Vai responder?

Mais uma vez ouviu-se um longo suspiro. Não era algo como uma tristeza contida, mas sim uma certa impaciência em ter de explicar a história. Coisa que ele não faria, é claro.

- Por que razão alguém pode temer um outro alguém?

- Oras! Existem vários motivos! Essa pessoa, é mais poderosa que você?

- Sim.

- É um mago?

- Sim.

- Você está fugindo dele?

- Não.

E então Kurogane piscou. O mago mantinha a expressão de divertimento intacta.

- Se você tem medo dele... mas não está fugindo... ent--

- Para quem estava quebrando a cabeça com a nossa situação, você parece ter encontrado outra distração, ne?

O rosto do ninja se contorceu.

- Você está insinuando que eu sou bisbilhoteiro?

- Iie ne! É você quem está dizendo--

- Não quero saber da sua vida estúpida! Nada sobre você me importa! Só me interessa o dia em que eu não terei que ver sua cara novamente, você me atormenta!- o moreno deixara sua pouca paciência de lado.- Não é o bastante eu estar nessa a contragosto, tenho de aturar uma criança super desenvolvida junto com um bicho insuportável!

- Você se arrepende, Kurogane?- indagou o mago, a feição intacta.

- Não tive escolha. Prezo pela menina e pelo garoto, mas não faço questão da sua companhia.

- Kurogane-san...- Syaoran sentiu-se extremamente desconfortável com tamanha rudeza.

Quando o espadachim ia voltar a falar, ouviu-se um barulho abafado na parede, como se algo maciço acabasse de ter sido lançado contra ela pelo lado de fora. Ninguém mais pronunciou palavra, mas tinham os olhares voltados para onde parecia ser a origem do estrondo. Porém, o que eles esperavam não aconteceu. Ao invés disso, do lado oposto ao que estavam encarando, um pedaço da parede que de repente era uma porta se escancarou violentamente, fazendo novamente um grande barulho. Sakura e Mokona sobressaltaram-se, acordando num só fôlego, ao mesmo tempo em que quatro homens totalmente vestidos de negro adentraram o lugar, no que pareceu uma invasão planejada, portando cada um um tipo de arma de cano fino e longo. Syaoran prontamente colocou-se à frente de Sakura, que ao chão segurava Mokona nos braços com terror. Quando Fye fez menção de se levantar, um dos homens disparou silenciosamente contra ele, atingindo-o no antebraço esquerdo com um dardo que provavelmente continha tranqüilizante. No instante seguinte Kurogane partiu para cima do grupo, mas os outros homens foram mais rápidos e um dardo atingiu sua perna direita e a de Syaoran. Fye jazia desacordado ao lado de Sakura, que já estava aterrorizada.

- Syaoran-kun! Fye-san! Ah!- ela soltou um grito agudo quando um dardo também a atingiu no braço.

- Fye! Kurogane!- Mokona gritou, vendo os dois já desmaiados, e Syaoran lutava para não ceder ao efeito do liquido injetado em sua perna, segurando a mão de Sakura com toda a força que lhe sobrava.

- Princesa Sakura... não... se preocupe! Eu... vai ficar... tudo... bem...

Mas ele não pôde continuar a falar, e nem a garota pôde terminar de ouvir. Os dois desmaiaram quase que juntos, mas suas mãos não se soltaram. Os quatro homens então acenaram positivamente a cabeça uns para os outros. Se aquilo era uma missão, ela estava cumprida.

A/N: Minha primeira fic de Tsubasa Chronicles, que atualmente é minha obcessão! Principalmente o casal KuroFye... bem, espero reviews e se eu cometi algum engano, please me avisem!


	2. Chapter 2

**TSUBASA RESERVOIR CHRONICLE**

**FIC: O Jeito de Ser**

**PAIRING: Kurogane x Fye**

**SINOPSE: Não há o que esperar de cada mundo para onde Mokona os leva em busca das memórias de Sakura. O que pode acontecer, então, quando um dos membros passa a correr um real risco de vida? Como Yuuko já havia adiantado, nada nesta jornada é coincidência.**

**CAPÍTULO 2- O PODER MAIOR**

Acordar nunca tinha sido algo daquela forma, como se seu corpo estivesse aterrisando de um longo vôo livre. Em sua mente havia a nítida sensação de que só agora ele estava em terra firme. Quando tentou abrir os olhos... quanto esforço teve de fazer. E depois de abertos, foram mais alguns minutos até que eles pudessem realmente enxergar alguma coisa. Mas não havia nada para enxergar além daquela sala pequena e lacrada na qual estavam desde que puseram os pés naquele mundo.

Os comandos que seu cérebro persistia em mandar aos seus músculos demoraram bastante para serem assimilados. Até então era como se estivesse atado ao chão por cordas muito apertadas que impediam qualquer movimento. Quando seus nervos finalmente reagiram, a primeira coisa que fez foi virar a cabeça para o lado e checar se estavam todos bem. Viu Syaoran levando uma mão ao rosto, provavelmente experimentando os mesmos efeitos pós-sedamento. Então virou o rosto para o outro lado para ver se o mago e a princesa também já estavam acordando. Porém, o choque de constatar que não havia mais ninguém no lugar além dele e do garoto o acordou por inteiro. Instantâneamente ele se sentou, e mesmo que sentisse como se sua cabeça tivesse continuado lá no chão, conseguiu reformular os últimos acontecimentos. Definitivamente as coisas não iam bem.

"_Sente-se aí e espere então! Espere até que apareça alguém e te leve! Se é só isso que você sabe fazer!"_ Estas suas palavras e outras agora tinham-no atingido a mente como uma pedrada numa janela de vidro.

- Princesa Sakura!- ouviu um grito logo ao seu lado, ainda que o som tivesse se arrastado pelo ar até seu ouvido. Não havia nada pior do que dor na consciência.

- Kurogane-san! Levaram a princesa, Fye-san e Mokona!- clamou Syaoran numa espécie de desespero. Já estava em riste, com os punhos fechados e olhos de quem simplesmente não sabe o que fazer. Seria complicado fazê-lo se acalmar, dado o fato de que estavam presos.

- Eu vi.- respondeu, ainda sentado, tentando organizar os pesamentos e raciocinar com clareza. Se alguém podia entrar, de alguma forma eles tinham que conseguir sair. Ainda que, pelo jeito, só houvesse como abrir a porta pelo lado de fora.

- O que vamos fazer! Temos que procurá-los!- o garoto andava de um lado a outro sem se preocupar em ao menos conter sua apreensão.

- Apenas acalme-se. Você tem que estar com a mente em ordem para tentar achar a solução.

- Sim, você está certo Kurogane-san. Mas... quem pode tê-los levado? E para quê? Eu não posso deixar que alguém os maltrate!

- Não deixaremos. No entanto não vamos poder agir se antes não dermos um jeito de sair daqui.

- Tem alguma idéia?

- Não exatamente... mas você viu quando aqueles homens entraram aqui? Um pedaço da parede abriu-se em forma de porta. Há uma saída.

- Mas mesmo que nós a encontremos... você não acha que ela se abre apenas do lado de fora?

- Acho.

- E então?

- Se ao menos não tivessem levado o Manjuu, podíamos pedir ajuda à Bruxa--

- Ele estava sem poderes.- lembrou Syaoran- Não adiantaria, de qualquer forma.

- Hmpf... não nos resta alternativa, então. Vamos ter que nos virar.

- Hai.

A noite seguia-se calma naquela dimensão que costumava ser o início para todos os viajantes que se submetiam à jornada por diversos mundos, geralmente com algum objetivo em mente. De todos estes, o último grupo que deixara para trás pertences importantes para embarcar nesta aventura era, até o momento, o mais intrigante. Yuuko gostaria de não ter precisado tomar do garoto Syaoran aquilo que ele mais prezava na vida, arriscaria dizer que era a própria razão de viver dele. Mas as regras da viagem pelas dimensões tinham de ser seguidas à risca e sem exceções. Aquilo que ele, Fye D. Flowright e Kurogane deixaram para trás estava segura e devidamente guardados num dos salões do templo, designado exatamente para isso. Quando tudo chegasse ao fim, o que já estava fora de seu alcance prever, eles teriam a chance de conseguir seus pertences de volta. E ela mesma sentia-se reconfortada por este pensamento, pois um amor como o do garoto não merecia tamanho desengano.

Estavam no Japão moderno. E embora muitos prédios circundassem o Templo Dimensional, havia uma grande sensação de paz e tranqüilidade pairando no ar desta noite. Yuuko observava tudo de uma espécie de varanda do templo, sentada numa poltrona trabalhada em bambu, acolchoada e revestida por uma seda colorida em tons de rosa. Watanuki, que era como uma versão masculina de governanta, que cuidava da loja e ainda de todo o templo, encontrava-se agora fazendo suas duas irmãzinhas dormirem. O Manjuu negro, cujo poder era de ver e falar com espíritos, encontrava-se ao seu lado, no braço da poltrona. Ele olhava fixamente ao horizonte sem nem ao menos piscar. Aquilo não era normal da criaturinha falante, ainda que bem menos que seu irmão branco que acompanhara os jovens na viagem..

- Mokona? Há algo errado?- perguntou a Bruxa, com sua voz firme mas um sorriso gentil no rosto. O Manjuu ainda demorou para respondê-la, e quando o fez foi com certa preocupação na voz.

- Talvez... eu posso sentir.. sentir a energia de meu irmão se aproximando, como se ele estivesse retornando para cá...

Yuuko mirou a linha tênue que separava o céu da paisagem que se extendia adiante. Não havia possibilidade de Mokona retornar para seu mundo a não ser que algo realmente sério tivesse acontecido com um dos membros do grupo. E mesmo assim eles podiam se comunicar a hora que bem entendessem sem necessidade de ele voltar. Todavia, quando qualquer um dos Manjuu sentia uma energia não era o caso de simplesmente irrelevar a situação.

E então algo distorceu o ar nos terrenos, e a Bruxa Dimensional rapidamente soube do que se tratava; era o mesmo vácuo que se abria quando o Manjuu branco levava alguém á outra dimensão. O Mokona que estava do seu lado pôs-se em alerta e Yuuko levantou-se, vendo uma pessoa materializar-se logo à frente das escadas de mármore que levavam até a varanda onde se encontrava.

A pessoa estava vestida dos pés à cabeça com uma longa túnica azul-marinho, e um capuz da mesma cor lhe cobria a cabeça e escondia seu rosto nas sombras. E em seus braços estava o Manjuu branco, aparentemente desacordado. Yuuko arpoximou-se a passos lentos do patamar da escadaria, tendo seu olhar fixo na pessoa que não movera-se nem um milímetro. Tinha certeza que esperava por qualquer indagação de sua parte, porém antes que pudesse fazer alguma, soou uma voz grave e masculina revelando que era um homem quem acabara de chegar:

- Você é Yuuko, a Bruxa Dimensional?

A Bruxa olhou de seu rosto encoberto para a figura pequena e imóvel em seus braços. Aquilo lhe trouxe muita preocupação.

- Sim, sou eu, mas acho que disto você já sabia ne.- respondeu ela, sua voz sem emoção.

- Mas precisava ter certeza de que esta criaturazinha não me enganou.- disse ainda sem se mover. Após um brevíssimo e nervoso silêncio, a mulher vestida de negro voltou a falar.

- Quem é você e o que aconteceu com Mokona.

O homem então levou uma mão ao capuz e empurrou-o para trás, deixando revelar um rosto branco como a luz da Lua, cabelos azuis exatamente como os de sua túnica e olhos púpura por trás de óculos finos, porém de lentes grandes e redondas. Yuuko se admirou com a beleza estonteante daquela feição, mas a voz do rapaz cortou novamente o ar e tirou-a de seus pensamentos.

- Sou Eriol Hiiragizawa, aprendiz de Clow Reed e descendente do País de Clow. Certamente você já está familiarizada com este nome?

- Sim- disse simplesmente, recordando-se de Syaoran e Sakura, e óbviamente do mago á quem o rapaz acabara de referir-se. Clow Reed era o responsável pela jornada que os dois estavam vivendo no exato momento, em alguma dimensão. Ela sabia desde o começo.- E quanto a Mokona, o que aconteceu com ele.

- Está... descansando.- respondeu, olhando do Manjuu à Bruxa, que ainda estava a alguns metros de distância. Neste momento o Manjuu negro pulou ao ombro de Yuuko, muito tenso.

- Não é verdade, Yuuko, ele está mentindo. Mokona sofreu algum dano!

A expressão tenra do rapaz teve uma leve surpresa, mas não o bastante para mudar seu olhar.

- Fale a verdade- exigiu a mulher, agora bem mais duramente.

- Eu não menti. Esta criaturinha está realmente descansando. Creio que era esperado, depois que eu tomei-lhe seu poder...- e seu sorriso tornou-se repentinamente muito diabólico. Yuuko sentiu um solavanco no peito enquanto seus olhos voltaram-se imediatamente para o Manjuu branco. Já o que estava em seu ombro agora tremia violentamente de ódio.

O rapaz, então, andou até o primeiro degrau de mármore. A Bruxa estava em sua direção, acima de si.

- Estou aqui, Bruxa Dimensional, para pedir-lhe um simples favor.- começou, sua expressão lembrava muito a de Fye, com um sorriso visivelmente falso, embora o do mago do País de Celes escondesse tristeza, e o de Eriol escondesse talvez maldade.- Quero que me entregue os pertences das quatro pessoas que estiveram aqui há pouco tempo, e que agora buscam as penas de Sakura.

- Você só pode estar brincando.- respondeu ela, seus olhos avermelhados estreitando-se.

- Certamente não estou. Tanto que gostaria de mostrar-lhe uma coisa, se me permite.

Eriol levou uma das mãos livres até sua têmpora, onde encostou o dedo indicador e fechou os olhos, ao mesmo tempo. Então, sem motivo aparente, o Mokona negro pulou para frente e pairou no ar, a safira encrustada no topo de sua cabeça brilhou e surgiu à sua frente uma espécie de tela holográfica. Era o que acontecia quando o Manjuu branco se comunicava com o outro. As cenas mostradas causaram assombro em Yuuko: era um lugar fechado, grande, cuja fonte da parca iluminação não era visível. As paredes do lugar eram escuras e lisas, sem qualquer tipo de adorno, mas ao meio da sala dois círculos de magia extremamente bem elaborados brilhavam e mantinham, em seus repectivos centros, duas pessoas aparentemente desacordadas também. Eram Fye e Sakura. Logo após isso a imagem mudou e mostrou, numa sala igual mas sem dúvida menor, Kurogane e Syaoran desmaiados. E então o holograma se desfez, e a criaturazinha negra aterrisou no chão, levemente atordoado.

- Isto é o que está acontecendo neste momento, numa dimensão especialmente criada por mim.- explicou-lhe o rapaz, com certo tom que poderia facilmente ser identificado como ameaça.

- Mas... como...

A Bruxa não precisou terminar a questão. Eriol levou a mesma mão ao peito, e então um brilho avermelhado ofuscou a vista da mulher e do Manjuu negro. De dentro do rapaz emergiu a fonte de seu poder, que ela conhecia mas nunca tinha visto.

- Isto é... a pena de Sakura...

- Sim, mas ela não está sozinha. Há o meu próprio poder como mago e aprendiz de Clow, e ainda, o recém conquistado poder de Mokona, como você pôde conferir com minha pequena demonstração.

Yuuko havia de admitir que não poderia impedir o rapaz de conseguir o que queria. Agora podia entender perfeitamente a urgência que Syaoran tinha em recuperar estas penas e, pensava, como não estaria sendo difícil fazê-lo.

- Com o que tens em poder, sei que não vou poder interferir em seus planos, Eriol. Mas não posso deixar de perguntar o que você quer com os pertences daquelas pessoas. Não acho que vá fazer alguma diferença em qualquer que seja seu objetivo. Você já tem o máximo que poderia ter.

- Nenhum poder é o máximo que se pode ter, Yuuko. O que eu almejo vai simplesmente me tornar invencível.

- Não se esqueça, jovem, de que seu mestre Clow também deseja isso. E eu não acho que você esteja fazendo isso para ajudá-lo, estou certa?- perguntou, com um meio sorriso.

- Absolutamente certa. Então posso entender que você vai colaborar comigo?

- Meu poder não é o bastante para te impedir, então não tenho escolha. E quero sinceramente saber até onde consegue chegar em sua meta.- Eriol sorriu-lhe, de repente um sorriso verdadeiro e ingênuo- Mas quero que me devolva Mokona.

- Aqui está- e então ele jogou a criaturazinha para que Yuuko a agarrasse. A Bruxa segurou o Manjuu firmemente nos braços, sentindo sua respiração muito tênue e falha.

Houve um silêncio em que se encararam nos olhos, para que ela tornasse a falar.

- Mokona, vá até Watanuki e mande-o trazer o que está guardado na Sala de Pertences.

- Mas Yuuko--

- Vá!- inquiriu ela, e foi relutantemente atendida pelo Manjuu negro. Em alguns minutos, a criaturazinha reapareceu desta vez no ombro do criado da Bruxa. Ele trazia uma longa espada às costas, um cetro dourado e detalhadamente adornado seguro em sua mão esquerda, e em sua outra mão havia um vaso de ouro de médio porte, trabalhado em pedras de rubi por toda sua volta. De dentro dele era emitida uma luz como se algo ardesse em chamas em seu interior. Os olhos de Eriol brilharam intensamente ao verem os pertences.

Watanuki estacou ao lado da Bruxa, estendendo-lhe o que foi pedido.

- Entregue tudo áquele rapaz.

- Hai.

O jovem desceu a escadaria e ofereceu os pertences á Eriol, que primeiramente retirou a espada das costas dele e pôs-se a analisá-la com atenção.

- Esta é a espada de Kurogane, o Dragão de Prata. O cetro foi um pertence entregue por Fye D. Flowright já depois de começarem a jornada. E dentro do vaso de ouro estão a tatuagem fonte do poder de Fye, e o amor de Sakura por Syaoran.

Eriol já havia colocado a espada em suas costas e tomado todos os objetos da mesma forma que Watanuki os trouxera.

- Há um imenso poder que emana deste vaso, Yuuko. E ele será meu.

A Bruxa não respondeu, mas manteve o olhar friamente focado nos olhos do rapaz. Watanuki já havia voltado ao interior do templo e o Mokona negro se alojara em seu ombro novamente.

- Bem- continuou ele- Preciso voltar agora, há muito a ser feito. Agradeço por não tentar se opor ao meu plano.

- Pois não agradeça. Eu o faria se pudesse. E desejo do fundo de meu coração que alguém seja capaz de interferir contra o que planejas.

- Oh, não deseje isso- argumentou ele, fingindo mágoa- Eu prometo que quando conseguir o que quero, devolverei o poder de sua criaturazinha branca. Mas até lá vou precisar dele.

Yuuko cerrou os olhos e baixou a cabeça. Ouviu um breve "Adeus" do rapaz, e então um vento característico anunciou que ele já havia ido. Quando tornou a encarar a paisagem, não havia mais sinal da frieza que usara até agora. Suas íris vermelhas estavam cheias de temor e seu coração afundara no peito, temendo mais que tudo pelo destino dos quatro. Não poderia mais vê-los, não poderia mais acompanhar a aventura e agora isso parecia trágico. Lágrimas percorreram sua fina feição enquanto abraçava forte o Manjuu branco, e era abraçada pelo Manjuu negro.

- Eu... sinto muito...


End file.
